


Opinions on Tea

by livi5972



Series: Domestic Shorts and One-Shots [1]
Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livi5972/pseuds/livi5972
Summary: David knows what’s correct, even when it comes to the tea he doesn’t drink.
Relationships: David Rose/Patrick Brewer, David/Patrick
Series: Domestic Shorts and One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120895
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Opinions on Tea

David was particular about many things. Patrick knew this going into it. As creative director of Rose Apothecary, David curated the products, the placement, the “aesthetic pieces, not for sale” (“decorations” was too declasse for David). Their home was no different really. He picked the building, of course, but also the furniture, the decor, even had a hand in the landscaping. It worked well for them, as Patrick didn’t have much sense for design and quite liked David’s style. Sure, his handmade coffee table found its place in the cottage, as well as a few pre-approved pieces. But mostly, David had creative control.

In fact, Patrick was even used to David curating him a bit. Which shoes he was allowed to wear, which events he could and couldn’t sport blue button downs to. It might have bothered another man, but Patrick knew David was no longer what he once was. In the past, he might have required certain standards from his partners to maintain a visage of superiority and class. He would have needled and prodded until everything was perfect for the public eye.

But now, Patrick knew his husband loved him no matter what he wore or where he wore it. He simply had strong opinions and enjoyed doting on Patrick in this manner. David didn’t know how to contribute to the management of home and business in many ways, but he could express affection and support by treating Patrick as one of his works of art. A block of marble, beautiful and strong in its own right, as awe inspiring rough hewn as polished.

Thus, it was not unusual for David to express an opinion on something that, to anyone else, had nothing to do with him. This one, however, did seem a bit odd.

“You don’t even drink the tea,” Patrick complained in the aisle at the small Elmdale grocer. 

“I do occasionally!” His head shaking slightly in disbelief and mock offense, David whipped his hand around to grab the box from his husband.

“The afternoon tea that  _ I  _ force you to drink from the Cafe hardly counts,” Patrick countered. “It’s utilitarian- just enough caffeine to finish the day without keeping you up. You don’t actually care for it.”

“That doesn’t mean there isn’t a correct and incorrect tea.”

“Oh, and this is incorrect?” He grabbed a second box from the shelf, scanning the label for the offending detail that had set David off.

“Are you really telling me that you think ‘Heavenly Seasons Tea Sampler’ is  _ correct _ ?” Patrick looked up at his taller partner, truly confused.

“Why not?” A smirk quirked his lip just a touch. “Is it the bear? Not classy enough for David Rose?”

Still wide eyed and scandalized, David scoffed. “Uh, well, it certainly doesn’t help.” Patrick chuckled, shaking his head. “But it’s also just not good tea. That’s why I made Twyla stop using it at the cafe. You get what you pay for, after all.”

“You’re forcing your whims on poor Twyla now, too?” Patrick’s fake shock did not fool his partner, but did succeed in annoying him, which, really, was the goal anyway.

“Okay, this is tea for grandmothers with dying tastebuds.” David’s waving hands threatened to knock the many varieties off their shelves. “It has poor quality control, is produced in America, and does more to color the water than flavor it. And yes,” he punctuated,” the packaging is tacky.”

Patrick continued to poke the bear. “And it doesn’t matter that I’m willing to drink it anyway?”

“But you’re not just drinking out of ‘utilitarianism’.” His eyes rolled to the back of his head, but a crooked grin betrayed his amusement by this game he and his husband played. “If you claim to enjoy the stuff, at least put effort into it. Like myself and pizza - I care about the ingredients and the process. Leave DiSera’s frozen discs to the layman.” He punctuated his point by poking Patrick’s chest with the corner of the cardboard. “It’s about respect for the product.”

Resigned long ago to his husband’s control, Patrick took the package from David and put both boxes of tea back on the shelf. Sigh melting into soft smile, he asked, “What am I supposed to be drinking, then?”

“At worst, something from Great Britain. They’re bland, but strong and have at least some respect for the drink.” David’s eyes returned to the many packages lining the wall, searching for something he’d allow to enter his home. “At best, something from India or China. There’s some interesting blends coming out of Kenya, too, but I doubt any of that has made its way here.”

In fact, other than Twine’s, nothing to David’s standard had made its way to Elmdale. They bought a box of Earl Grey to last Patrick until they could get some more variety shipped in, a process also filled with much good-natured bickering. Patrick was honestly surprised at David’s range of knowledge, which had apparently come from a late night of internet reading in attempt to engage in something his partner enjoyed.

In the end he was happy to admit the higher quality tea was far and above the teddy bear’s blends, but the process and cost still seemed a little impractical to the ever-grounded Patrick.

“Maybe it’s time we try to find a local tea producer for the store again?”

David smiled at the memory of the early tea fiasco that had led them away from such sales, but nodded to his husband anyway. Rose Apothecary exists, after all, to bring some culture to this small town, if nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t mean to offend anyone, I recognize that good tea can be expensive and enjoying something does not require elitism, but I’m a bit of a tea purist and there’s just no way that elitist David would let him drink that stuff.
> 
> im on tumblr as livi5972 and thewinenotthelabel for schitt’s creek stuff


End file.
